Happy Birthday, Magolor!
by MsGameandWatch
Summary: It's Magolor's birthday, and it's as boring as it can get. Hmm... If only something "FUN" could happen. Rated 'M' for later chapter(s) A Paintralor Fanfiction (Magolor x Paintra Paintralor)
1. Chapter 1

Happy Birthday, Magolor!

Sure, it was my birthday today. But I don't feel any different than the day before. Yeah, I'm a year older, and sure, birthdays are supposed to be cool. But not this year. To me, it was but another average day of his life. I ate some eggs, hash browns, and toast for breakfast, and hung out with some of my pals. But all I really got out of it was a few small trinkets. A miniature, golden Sphere Doomer figurine from Drawcia, a Marx plush from…well, Marx, and a 3DS from Taranza. It's evening time now, and I was enjoying some tea with Taranza.

"How was your day, Birthday Boy?"  
Asked Taranza.

I sighed in disappointment.  
"Pretty average. So average to the point that it's boring…"

"Well, isn't that a bore?"  
Taranza replied, with a shake of the head.

Just as he said that, my cell phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the screen, only to see that it's Paintra, my darling sweetheart! After excusing myself, I left the room, and entered another to answer my girlfriend's call.

"H-hello? Paintra, what is it?"

A playful giggle could be heard from the phone.  
"Hi, Maggie! When are you coming home?"

Isn't it a bit late to ask me something like this? I digress…  
"Why, Sweet-P?"

"Oh, just because. I'll just make you some dinner. What's that stuff you like, Steak? Yeah, I'll make that for you!"

I'm still unsure of all of this, but I still reluctantly agree to return home to her. Not like there was anything else I can do…  
"Oh. Uh, sure! I'll be there in a few, OK?"

[CLICK]  
It came from the phone.  
"Did she really hang up on me? What the hell? This isn't like her! Whatever, she IS an unpredictable one…"

I reentered the room, and told Taranza of my situation.  
"Gee, Taranz', I'm sorry if this sounds sudden, but I'm going to have to leave a bit early. Paintra's cooking me some dinner, and you know how mad she'd get if I decided to skip out on that."

The Mage only nodded, knowing where I'm coming from.  
"I understand. You should probably hurry up then."

I know, I know, quit rushing me Taranza!  
"Ok… I'll be off then."  
I'm really trying to drag this out as long as I possibly can, for I REALLY don't want to eat Paintra's cooking. Sure, she's a great artist, but a cook…no so much! But I decided to give up and make my leave. But I can already tell Taranza doesn't want me to keep stalling.  
"Bye, Taranz'."  
I waved good-bye to him as I was exiting the castle of Floralia, the place he lives in.

Taranza also waved good-bye.  
"See you later, my dear friend."  
And as I was trekking to Lollipop Land, which was where I parked the Lor, I could've sworn I heard that Spider Mage laugh at me. The reason why, I wish I knew.  
"Oh! One more thing, good luck my friend."

When I turned around to ask him what he was talking about, he was already turned around and floating away. And the front doors of the castle were almost closed shut. Well, looks like I can't go back now. Something's up, but I don't know what.

It took me a while to trek back to Lollipop Land. But during that time, I couldn't help but wonder what strange things my friend and girlfriend are possibly teasing me about. When I approached Paintra's front door, I noticed that all of her windows were dark. Is she still home? Nah, she's probably taking a shower or something. I turned the knob of the door, and entered the home with no problem. When I entered, I made certain to lock the door, as to not let any intruders pop in unexpectedly. When I was finally able to take a good look inside the home of the Paintbrush Witch, I noticed a lot of things that were abnormal.

First of all, it was practically dark; with the only thing providing any light was candles that were placed sparingly around the living room (which was the room that I entered into through the front door). As I searched around the home for Paintra, I noticed that she wasn't in the place I thought she was in. In fact, I can't seem to find her ANYWHERE! All I seen was candles and, what, ROSE PETALS now?! I don't think I seen those when I first came here. Although it seems as though there's a path made of them. I decide to follow them, thinking that maybe they can lead me to Paintra's possible location. When the rose petal path ended I seen that it ended at Paintra's room door.  
"Paintra's room? Why here?"


	2. Chapter 2

When I noticed that the rose petal path ended at Paintra's door, I couldn't help but wonder what's going on with all the things that have been happening today. First the weird phone call, then Taranza's message, and now this path of petals that's practically pointing towards this chick's door. Said path is an oh-so welcome invitation for me to enter, so I decided "Why not!"

Although when I entered, it was a different story…

When I opened the door all the way, the sight I was met with sent my head for a spin and my eyes bulging out of my head. Yes, I did find Paintra, but it was her appearance that was the kicker! She… she… she…was on her bed…naked. Not just that she was in quite the rousing position on her bed as well, with her hands covering her big, cute breasts. I then looked away, so I wouldn't be too distracted that I couldn't even talk straight. It was then I started to feel VERY uncomfortable in my robes, for things were getting a bit hot in here. Maybe it was just me. My clothing was also starting to get a little tight.

Paintra giggled at my reaction to this all. She winked at me.

"Happy Birthday, Magolor!"

I decided to ask her something.

"Uh w-what's this all a-about? I-I've never seen y-y-you…umm…'like this' before'."

Shit! I couldn't utter a single word without jumbling it up or being just plain stuck on it! It was all due to me having to look Paintra in the eyes to talk. After I made my statement, I felt so compelled to look over every single exquisite feature my Paintra had, up AND down. One would even say I looked her over in a way that's identical to Taranza and the Floralian Queen. Figures…

It seemed as though Paintra noticed my strong interest in her body, and decides to poke fun of me about it.

"Like what you see?"

Why'd you decide to make even more flustered by asking me THAT?! But I have to admit, she does look a little, no, extremely hot!

"I, well, you see…"

Her expression changed from a playful one to a little upset.

"Quit toying with me, Mags! Just take your present!"

P-present? She doesn't mean her…

"Wait, what?"

She began to motion closer towards me.

"Take your little uh 'birthday present', the 'present' being me, if you know what I mean."

She stood upright on her knees, pushed up her breasts, and winked at me, being sure to observe my every action and reaction.

"This is gonna be fun!"

I only stood there, trying to remain motionless. It's for the best for me not to give Paintra anything to make this situation worse. But another part of me on the other hand, had its own agenda. My penis was beginning to erect itself within my fairly tight Halcandran clothing.

"Why now?! I didn't want this to happen!" I thought to myself.

Paintra noticed this as well, looking at it with high interest.

"Well, isn't someone a little excited? Let me take care of that for you."

She moved closer towards me. I didn't know what her intentions were, but I know it isn't gonna be a good one.


	3. Chapter 3

Paintra's face was mere centimeters from mine. I could feel her hot breath against my warm face. She placed both of her hands on my back, and pushed me closer towards her. Our faces were now as close as they possibly could get, and she gazed at me, lovingly, in the eyes.

"I love you, Magolor."

"I, too, love you, Paintra."

One of her hands moved from my back, and crept up the front of my body. Every slight touch made me the more at ease. She gripped my robes, and started to lightly pull them down, but only enough for my mouth to be exposed. Paintra moved towards one of my ears, and whispered something to me.

"I know you want this just as much as I do, just admit it. This is my special gift, for my special person."

She moved back to my face, closer than the last time. Paintra swiftly moved in and captured my lips with hers. I felt myself grow weak with all the stimuli this girl was giving me. Regardless, I placed one of my hands on her back, as she did to me. With that, I softly laid the other on Paintra's soft, youthful face, and I returned her kiss. All of this was truly taking a toll on my body, and that trek here from earlier wasn't helping much either, as I found myself unable to stay up any longer. My lips parted from hers, despite neither of us wanting to.

"P-Paintra? I'm sorry, but I can't stand up here much longer. Would you mind if we moved to somewhere more comfortable?"

As I ended my request, I began to lean on my love, holding onto her tightly. She got the message, and carried me to her bed, laying me onto it ever so slightly.

"Are you okay like this? I can lay you in a different position if you want me to."

She's very worried about me. Even more so than normal. But I feel bad about that…

"No thank you, I'm good"

I shot her a clever glare.

"Now, where were we?"

Paintra giggled in response.

"Oh yeah, 'THAT'."

As I rested there on her bed, she laid right on top of me, and began to continue our previous kissing that was interrupted by my fatigue. We both began to touch and feel at one another, letting out the occasional moan every once in a while. Now my curiosity was getting the best of me, I became more lured to have more things done to me. After parting for a quick breath, an unsure Paintra sat up, panting, and began to straddle me. Rubbing her hands up and down my chest, and played with my pointed ears. I can already feel my manhood regain all of its previous firmness.

"What do you want to do now? Or, whaddya want me to do to you? Hehehehe. I can already feel your little…'friend' make his reappearance."

…Did she really just call my penis "little"?!

Anyway. I didn't want to mess anything up, so I made a decision most probably wouldn't try during their first time. My face lit up like a star.

"Surprise me, Sweet-P! I'm up for anything!"

Paintra, also pink-in-the-face, nodded her head. Although I can already tell she's scheming up something in there.

"Oh, really? Just you wait!"


	4. Chapter 4

[Paintra's POV]

I undid all of Magolor's robes, and stripped him of his Halcandran garb. He was now in his birthday (haha, "birthday") suit. I began to now move slowly down his body, kissing various spots I assumed would get a reaction out of him. I felt his hands shyly rub his hands up and down petite sides. He looked like he was taking delight in this a lot. I wanted to give him the element of surprise, like I did when he first came in here. He looked at me in the face. I was planting light kisses on his manhood.

"Ugh! Keep doing that. It feels so, aahhhh! D-divine!"

He was now literally speechless. He knows that he's practically putty in my hands,and he doesn't seem to mind it too.

"So, you like it? You want me to do something more? Like…'_this_'"?

I engulfed his dick in my dainty mouth as though it was nothing. Even if I…kinda chocked on it. I began to powerfully suck on it, extensively and playfully licking at it frequently. It was almost like I was erotically enjoying an ice cream cone. He put his hands on the back of my head, pulling me closer, so I could fit more of himself in my mouth. Make me GAG, why don't you?! It was already a problem enough to try to do this, for you squirm too damn much, Magolor! He's a sensitive one, even the slightest of touch drives him over the edge. The added moaning and groaning didn't help, either. I speed up my pace just to spite him. The wizard suddenly tensed up. What's up with him now? Magolor grabbed my hair, and hastily sat up.

"H-hah! Fuck! I-I'm about to-"

Then…h-he came in my mouth. I took in everything he shot in there. I felt I had to. I quickly pulled away from him, sitting up on my knees, with my hands over my mouth.

Magolor was nothing but a messed up bunch of nerves. He was lying there, panting heavily. But he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about that little episode.

"I…I'm sorry. That kind of just, happened."

I swallowed everything he gave, despite the salty flavor.

"Don't be. I liked it. It was like icing on a cake, just less sweet."

That Halcandran shot me another one of his clever glares.

"Now, it's time for me to indulge in my present!"

He took hold of me, and in the blink of an eye, flipped me over on my back.

"Ooof! Hey! Careful! I'm not a ragdoll!"

He gave a rough kiss on my lips. His hands roaming all over my body. They eventually came across my breasts. Mags delicately fondled them, taking as much time as he wanted. I faintly emitted a faint whine. I guess it's really the time to let Mags call the shots. He traced his tongue up my breast, brushing the tip past my nipple. I squirmed, slightly arched my back from this new feeling I was receiving.

"M-more, Magolor! More! P-please!"

Magolor very much accommodated to my request. Hands pinching my nipples, his body motioned lower my body. I wanted to groan so badly right now. He's as scheming as I was. Then his face was met with my bristles, or more so, in between them. He was puzzled, staring into my crotch for about 2 minutes.

"Uh, where's you know, your um…how do I put this, 'baby-maker'?"

Oh Magolor, I find it cute when you're misplaced, and confused.

"Find it yourself, ya dork!"

I pushed his head deep into my crotch. I guess he found his way because the next thing I knew, I felt something weird in my vagi-AH! What the hey! There's something very COLD in there! I forced myself up to an almost sitting position, and tried to see just what that Magolor was up to.


	5. Chapter 5

Magolor's POV

I managed to find just the thing I was looking for. And boy, was it dripping with anticipation. Literally. Paintra must've been several times more impatient than I was, because her womanhood was soaking wet. From what I learned about things such relating to this, it would mean she's "excited". As I begin to slowly move one of my fingers more and more deeper into her, Paintra became more unstable than usual. Inside and out. She couldn't keep still, no matter how much I tried. And her inner walls contracted onto my finger. Her whimpering was beginning to turn into pure, deafening cries. She plopped back into the laying position from before, with tears starting to bubble up in her eyes. I actually thought I was starting to hurt her, so I began to pull out.

"AH!"

What the-?! She liked that? Maybe I'll keep doing it then. I started to pump my now moist finger in and out of her. The look on her face right now was priceless. It was scrunched up, making and changing expressions. I found myself becoming very impatient, and decided to give lil' Paintra the same treatment she gave me. With my face an inch away from her pussy, I buried my mouth in there without a second thought. It felt like I was sticking my tongue into an ice cream filled taco, and was sucking all the ice cream out of it. She tossed and turned in her bed, grabbing a nearby pillow to muffle her incessant wailing. Just as I thought she was about to cum, she sat up.

"M-Magolor. Let's just stop all of this teasing! I-I want you inside of me, NOW!"

I was in utter shock and disbelief. Does she really know what she's really referring to?

"Y-ya sure? Isn't it gonna, you know, hurt?

She nodded her head.

"Yes, and I'm sure!"

I moved back to laying on top of Paintra, with my "friend" positioned and ready to enter hers. Her bristle legs were wrapped tightly around my body, as to not let go. I lightly insert myself inside, taking caution as to not be too hasty, or too sluggish. I wasn't even in there all the way when my penis was met with a slight obstruction. I give my sweetheart an unsure look. I know I'm going to have to do it, but I wish not to hurt her.

"You sure about this?"

"Yes, yes I am. Don't look so worried. I'll live!"

Hehehe, always finding something to comfort, yet still poke fun at me with. As I push on through; I can clearly see the hurt that's on my love's sweet face. Heard the whimper she emitted. And the tears that fell from her golden eyes. I didn't move an inch, only when she gave me the ok. After what seemed like a while, Paintra nodded her head. I began to slowly thrust in and out of her, while at the same time planting small pecks on her beautiful frame, as well as groping her nicely sized breasts. It felt so right to be inside of my sweet Witch. She was so…hot, wet, and tight, like a vice grip! With each thrust, she released a small, insignificant whimper. By now, I was tired of hearing them. It really sounds like she's holding back on me. So I took this as an opportunity to give HER the element of surprise.

I picked up the speed of my thrusts, and tried to go as fast as she could handle. If not faster. Her reserved whimpers immediately changed to high pitched screaming.

"Faster! Faster!" She said. Oh, this isn't the fastest I can go my dearest Sweet-P! I kicked it up a notch, sending the both of us over the wall. A bit too much, as the headboard began to repeatedly hit the wall. By this point, we really didn't give a shit.

"Ugh! Here comes another one!" I thought to myself. I'm getting that familiar feeling in my member again. Before I could give my gal the forewarning, she screamed (albeit louder than the norm). Following it up with her orgasm. Her insides then began to tightly wrap itself around my dick as though it were a snake with a rat. That was unexpected! I-I couldn't control myself now. My head felt like it was in some kind of spinning mechanism! And before I could regain any sense of being, I tightly clamped onto the paintbrush's hips, and released myself inside of Paintra! All while screaming out her divine name.

"Paintraaaaa! Ahhhhh!Shit!"

She, too, also screamed as I finished.

"Maaagooolooorrr! Haaaah!"

It was silent now, the both of us panting like we ran a marathon or something. I fell onto Paintra, too exhausted to even get up. She pushed me off and rolled me over to look me in the eyes.

"S-so, did you like my gift, Mags?"

I grinned. "Liked it?! I loved it! Just as much as I love you Sweet-P!"

"I'm happy you did! I hope we can do it again. Also. I don't mean to get off topic, but…"

I give her a concerned glare. Whenever she says stuff like that, there's something up!

"I don't think today was my safe day…"

Wat?!

"Whatever are you referring to?"

Paintra looked away trying to ease me into this as nicely as possible.

"All I'm saying is, there's a slight chance of something happening that's all. You did shoot my baby-maker with your seed, did you not? Don't think I didn't notice in all that hot love-making we were havin'!"

Oh yeah, THAT…

"Well, whatever. Good night Maggie!"

The still energetic Paintra gave me a kiss to the lips, and went to sleep right afterwards.

"Good night, Sweet-P"

I did the same, gave her a peck to the lips, and drifted off to sleep.

…But I couldn't help but wonder what she could possibly be talking about from before. Eh, who cares.


End file.
